The invention relates to a protective plug for connector banks of telecommunication and data systems comprising a housing for receiving protective elements connected to establish an electrical connection to an earth rail and with a disconnector contact to a bifurcated contact or to circuit tracks provided on a plug tongue for operative contact with terminal contacts connected to incoming and outgoing cable conductors.
A protective plug for connector banks of telecommunication and data systems is known in the art from the publication DE 37 26 741 C1. This publication discloses a connector bank with insulation displacement contacts provided one behind the other in close fit. The insulation displacement contacts are employed for the connection of insulated cable conductors. For protection against overvoltages, one protective plug for each double conductor is insertable between the two lines of insulation displacement connecting contacts. For this purpose, the protective plug comprises a plug tongue projecting from the housing. The plug tongue is inserted into a terminal connected with one insulation displacement contact of each of the two connected telecommunication and data lines. Thus, an electrical connection is established between the insulation displacement contacts and a voltage surge arrester, disposed in the housing of the protective plug. The earth or ground connection, from the voltage surge arrester to an earth rail extending outside the connector bank, is effected over a bifurcated contact. Because of the tight space condition, with such an arrangement of protective plugs arranged in close fit, only protection against overvoltages is possible.